ElimiDate
by Liallo
Summary: Kaiba, taking a week off his work, plans to relax. What he gets is totally different! Now he has to spend a week with Tea, Mai, Isis, Serenity and Pegasus, playing a game called Elimidate! Will he survive or will he commit suicide? Who will he choose?
1. The Day Before

(Lilo: *Happy smile* my new story! Yay! I am so excited! *chuckles evilly* ah, Kaiba, get ready for some serious torturing! ^_^ The format of this story will also differ from 'SPHGTH' … I just didn't like writing in that kind of style _that_ much so ya! No hard feelings, okay? And please, tell me if u see a mistake (and the paragraph that it was in) cuz I really want to be at least grammar-correct and stuff like that. Spelling is my weakest point since I type really fast and end up with words that don't really fit … ehm, on with the story! ^_^

Marikue: agh, well then, shall we begin? 

**Disclaimer: Lilo does not own Yu-Gi-Oh or Elimidate.**

**~ The Day Before~**

****

~~~~

            "MOKKKKUUUUUUUUUUUUBAAAAAAAAA!!" Kaiba took in a few forced breathes and tried to keep his anger down. Oh, what he would do when he would get his hands on his _dear younger brother's neck! _

            "Damn" Mokuba muttered under his breath, sitting in the cupboard upstairs, praying to whatever gods up there at the moment who actually _listened to save him from his older brother. He, Mokuba, did NOT plan for his sibling to find the _exciting_ news out so soon! He hoped that he would be out of the house by the time Seto would discover the _surprise_ and then have a major tantrum _and only then_ a mental breakdown … but he guessed that his plan didn't go as planned … _

            "Only wait until I will get my hands on you, my _dear _brother!!" Mokuba could hear his older sibling climbing up the stairs, the stairs that led to the cupboard that he was in. Those evil stairs that made him fall over and make a noise on his way to his hiding place that gave him away! 

            "Evil, evil, evil, evil, evil, evil stairs!" Mokuba chanted to himself, promising that when he will get back, he would get the interior designer to remove them…   

            "I know where you are" Kaiba said in a sing-song tone, on the brink of metal breakdown. This was supposed to be his _free_ week from work for the first time in what, 20 years? 

            "No, no, no" Mokuba repeated under his breath, his heart going at a 1000 beats per second. "No, you _don't_ know!" the younger Kaiba pleaded, knowing that he was doomed, doomed to the bottom of all the hells that one could come up within a thousand years. Oh, what a jolly beginning! He could already hear the footsteps of his older brother getting closer and he could already picture Seto standing over his dead body with a bloodied knife, stream coming out of his ears, a content smile praising his face … shuddering, Mokuba thought of a way to escape the grave that he, himself, dug oh-so nicely instead of thinking of the way that he was going to die. 

            "Ah, so close" Kaiba taunted, his hand enclosing the doorknob of the cupboard door. He would take his sweet time and enjoy this while he could. 

            Mokuba shut his eyes tight and tried telling himself that Kaiba wouldn't do anything _that drastic but when it came to Seto, especially when you set him off… Mokuba shuddered again, remembering what his older brother was actually capable of. This was really, really bad. Ah, all that was left now was to keep his cool and try and act innocent while being determined. Suddenly, there was a movement of that very __evil doorknob and the door swung open. As Mokuba predicted, Kaiba was standing there, steam coming out of his ears and he had __that kind of gleam in his eyes. The only plus was that Kaiba didn't have a knife. That was very, very good. _

            "Now" Kaiba said in a serious tone but Mokuba knew better. That voice … it could only mean that Mokuba was in very _deep_ trouble. Unless …. 

            "MOKUBA, HOW COULD YOU DO THIS TO ME????????????????? I TOOK THIS WEEK OFF SO THAT I COULD RELAX AND ENJOY MYSELF BUT YOU TOTALLY SCREWED EVERYTHIGN UP!!!" ah, unless Kaiba stars his 'fit'. Now it would be a piece of cake … well, at least it was worth a try…

            "Ah, big brother" Mokuba said while his older sibling continued to scream as if he was being tortured or something. Honestly, if Mokuba knew that Seto would react like _this_, he would've never called that agency … 

            "What?" Kaiba barked after some of his anger disappeared. He was panting slightly, trying to regain his I-am-the-coolest-and-I-don't-give-a-damn mask but so far, all he managed was to breathe rigidly and hope that he won't have a heart attack or better yet, suffocate himself … if it was even possible.

            "Look, Seto, this is your chance to get away from all of your work and actually have some fun." Mokuba tried to reason and waste time while waiting for the limo that was supposed to take him to the airport for the flight to Britain with his friend. If the limo didn't arrive soon, he would be screwed and might even end up with a couple of broken fingers … his brother wasn't always as nice to him as everybody thought he was. Sometimes, Seto could be a real psycho. 

            "I took this week off not to have fun but to relax!" Kaiba said all of this through tightly clenched teeth, trying to make his sibling understand that one wrong move can cost him dearly … cost him that flight to Britain. 

            "Seto, please tell me what is so wrong with spending a week in all-girls company? I mean, guys your age would give practically _anything _to have such opportunity …" Mokuba trailed off, knowing what was to come next. His brother always said the same thing every time Mokuba threw that one at him and Mokuba could never counter that one. He was cornered. Dang. 

            "Oh, what's wrong?" Kaiba shifted slightly, putting his hands onto his hips and Mokuba saw a gap through which he could escape … when that damn limo would arrive! "I can tell you what's wrong!" Kaiba began and Mokuba grimaced. This was turning out to be a very long morning. Too long for his likes. 

            "Seto?" Mokuba said meekly, not wanting to have a guilt trip this early in the morning, for it was only 9 o'clock but it seemed like that it inescapable. 

            "NO, you listen to me!" Kaiba barked. "I work so that we will be able to live like we do right now! So that _you _would have a better future! Do you know how many times I wanted to just give up and don't care about anything? To just forget … but I go back to work because I don't want you to have the childhood that _I_ had! And what do you do with everything that I do to you? You shove it away, for you it being there as if it is just _supposed _to be there! Well, let me tell you something! You are wrong! And what happens when I decide that I have enough and take a week off of my work? You stick me into some stupid TV show with a bunch of girls! How am I supposed to react?"

            "I know, I know, but you never answered my question" Mokuba said and suddenly he could see the limo slowly entering the drive way to their front doors. '_FINALLY!' Mokuba screamed in his head but tried to keep his face neutral._

            "Which one was it?" Kaiba said, caught off guard.

               "What do you have against girls?" Mokuba said, leaning forward.

               "HUH?" Kaiba asked, completely in shock, caught of guard and knocked from his _mental balance. Suddenly, Mokuba went into a head-dive right between Kaiba and the wall, managing to get past his brother and start running down the stairs. "Oh no you DON'T!" Kaiba yelled, turning around and trying to catch up to his little brother. Suddenly, Kaiba knew why his brother sometimes referred to this set of stairs as 'Inhumanly evil and possessed' because at that very moment, when he was about to grab Mokuba, he tripped. Yes, he tripped and tumbled down the stair with an unimaginable and indescribable speed. What was most important and weird was that Mokuba managed to escape the collusion and after descending a couple of more stairs he practically flew over his brother's sprawled body and ran with everything that he had to the main exit of the mansion. _

            "Have fun!" he shouted over his shoulder and ran out of the house, running straight for the still _moving_ limo and not waiting for the driver to open the door he simply jumped in and screamed as loudly as he could. 

            "DRIVE!!!!!!!!!"

            Of course, being the younger Kaiba, he could command people around and he was thankful for it for the driver sped up almost instantly, practically flying out of the Kaiba manor and onto the busy streets of Tokyo. Starring through the glass at the back of the luxury car, back at the mansion, Mokuba noticed that Seto managed to ran out of the house but he obviously couldn't stop him anymore unless … Mokuba gulped. Unless Kaiba was _really pissed and decided to follow his younger brother to the airport or worse! Cancel the flight! Even though Mokuba was sure that all Seto did was simply slump to the ground, the younger Kaiba could never be too sure. He just hoped that his plan would work and his brother would have fun…._

            "I hope he won't be too mad when he will find who the contestants are going to be …" Mokuba spoke to himself, leaning against the leather and trying to relax his muscles. He really hoped that this week would change his brother … just a bit … but what if Seto found _why_ they all entered … Mokuba shuddered, not wanting to think about it. Maybe they will keep their mouths shut? They better …           

~~

            Kaiba slid to the floor and he just sat there in a trance, starring at the limo in which his brother escaped. His brother made it seem so simple, as if all he did was sit in the office of Kaiba Corp., drink coffee and from time to time think up some new games or computer programs, software and hardware, then create some other stuff that is related to electronics and that was all. In truth, Kaiba was under much, _much_ more stress than it usually seemed and he always tried to keep his little brother away from it. However, sometimes, he just cracked, not being able to hold it any longer and then he would be found sulking in the darkest of all rooms, trying to pull his thoughts together. 

            "This isn't a great time to go into the 'I-want-to-die' mode again" Kaiba told himself as he rose from his position on the ground and headed towards the house. He needed a dose of Tylenol because otherwise, he doubted that his head would be able to remain in once piece from all of the pain that it was getting. It was bad before, but after falling down the stair, Kaiba realized that he would rather have the pain that he had in the morning instead of this. Besides, it wasn't only the head that was hurting now… it was also his left knee and his right shoulder. 

            "Damn my ex-father …" Kaiba muttered under his breath. He knew those stairs were evil when you were _thrown_ down but when you actually fell on your own, it hurt even more. He hated that staircase ever since he was a child … ahhhh, the sulking mode again. Kaiba mentally shook himself and grimaced as more pain filled his head. After he reached the kitchen, he automatically opened one of the drawers that were above the sink and took out a small bottle of painkillers, swallowing all three pills at the same time without water and then slowly making his way to the couch in the living room. The moment his head hit the pillow, the cell phone that was in one of his trench coat pockets rung and Kaiba had no choice but to pick it up. 

            "This is Kaiba speaking" he said in his usual cold voice, wanting to struggle the person on the other side of the phone. 

            "Mr. Kaiba?" the man said excitedly, as if it was an early Christmas.

            "Yes, who are you and what do you want?" Kaiba asked in his usual manner, not liking the fact that the other guy's mood was better than his. 

            "I am one of the workers from 'Elimidate'! You _do_ know that tomorrow you will have the privilege ..." the man began but Kaiba cut him off.

            "Cut that to the point, I don't have all day" Kaiba snapped. He was in a bad mood for heaven's sake! Couldn't they just leave him alone? It was a bloody morning! "God," Kaiba mumbled to himself, "I am starting to _think like that white haired freak … in his dubbed version …" the man on the other side of the phone sweat dropped._

            "Mr. Kaiba?" He asked again. "Are you all right?"

            "I will be alright when you will shut you @#$%^& mouth up" Kaiba replied, being extremely pissed at the other man who was trying to butt into matters that did not concern him.

            "Yes, yes", the man squeaked. "All I wanted to say that there is a package that will be delivered to you today with the times and details of the contest and other things. We will meet you tomorrow! Have a good day!" the man put the phone down as quickly as he could and Kaiba, well, Kaiba smashed his own phone into a pulp. 

            "My life sucks" he said and tried to sink further into the pillows. The painkillers were finally taking their effect and soon Kaiba could be found asleep on the couch, not realizing that tomorrow will change everything that he knew and then toss it out of the window. Oh, what a day tomorrow will be!

(Lilo: I am trying to 'perfect' myself, or at least try … I just want to make it different form my other story. Lol, don't worry, this IS a humor fict, it's just that the beginning is kinda darkish cuz Kaiba isn't a 'cheery' man and I am struggling to capture his character and I think that I am failing miserably … but hey, it's worth a try! ^_^ heehee, this story will have a major twist in the end! Lol, sorry, but I just can't hold it for so long! Lol, I think that this is it … and for those who have seen elimidate, I want to say that I will change the rules around a bit … you will see! ^_^ anyways, see ya!

Marikue: ya, and R&R)


	2. Misery is the Word

(Lilo: ^_^ thanks for ur reviews and I am glad that u like my 'Kaiba' character! ^_^  I really, really, really want to make something good out of this fict. Ok, why am I trying to do that? Ah, u see there are a lot of authors on fanfiction who are really, really good … that and the fact that I don't want to just post some crappy story …. Ya, ehm, the girls are Serenity, Mai, Isis, Tea and Miho( but there will be someone else in her place *wink wink* because not many know about her) … I don't really favor OC because it's just not the same.  Ok, I think I pretty much covered all of the questions that I received and as for the pairing … u'll just have to wait and see! I don't want to spoil the surprise and the whole point of this story/Elimidate. Now, here is the next chapter! ^_^

**Marikue: Lilo doesn't own Yu-Gi-Oh or ElimiDate!  **

**~Misery is the Word~**

~~~

            Kaiba slowly cracked one eye open and tried to clear his mind as he sat up on the couch. His muscles were screaming at him and didn't want to move … the position that he slept in was very, **very** uncomfortable. It took him some time to register his surroundings and then realize that it was getting dark …

            "10 o'clock?????????????" Kaiba gave an ear piercing scream after looking at his wristwatch, jumping up and running up to his room only to remember that he wasn't supposed to go to work … Life sucked when you weren't in tune with it. After coming to a halt in front of Mokuba's room, Kaiba leaned against the wall, trying to gather his scattered thoughts. His head ached dulled and he could hear footsteps approaching his sorry self. Suddenly, Kaiba stilled, getting read to pounce the intruder. Mokuba left, so there wasn't supposed to be a living soul in this mansion unless … 

            "AIIIIIIIIIIEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!!!!!" a bone-chilling scream filled the house and Kaiba's eardrums when he jumped from his position against the wall, taking his gun out and putting it to the throat of the intruder. The _intruder _continued to scream bloody murder while Kaiba tried to think straight while his mind was still half asleep. It took him somewhere around a minute to realize who he successfully pinned down, thinking that there was an intruder or a burglar or some drugged kid wanting money …. you get the picture. No, actually, that _intruder_ was an old lady who Mokuba hired to come and clean the mansion every Friday evening ….urgh, night. 

            "I – sorry" Kaiba apologized, removing the gun from her throat and putting it out of sight. The woman ceased her screaming and looked up at the teen. 

            "You scared me to death!" she exclaimed, observing Kaiba with her searching eyes, making the CEO slightly uncomfortable for almost the first time in his life. 

            "Oh really?" Kaiba's senses kicked in and now he was very wide awake, thanks to her ungodly screaming. Deciding that he didn't want to waist anymore of his precious time, he did a 90 degree turn and began striding in the opposite direction, not wanting to keep the conversation going. 

            "Mr. Kaiba?" the woman said and Kaiba inwardly winced. In these 10 he could already tell that she was very annoying … and he didn't know her name which annoyed him even more. _Don't stare growling!_ Kaiba told himself mentally as he turned around to face the 'no-name' annoyance.

            "Yes?" he barked rudely, giving her his best 'I-can-freeze-you-to-death-just-by-glaring' glare.

            "Ummm," the worker fiddled nervously under his intense gaze, trying to hide away the blush that was forming on her face. 

            "Spit it out already, I haven't got all d…night!" Kaiba automatically corrected himself and made the elder woman blush even more. Kaiba, being the Kaiba he was, tried not to throw up here and now. God, to think, some old hag was developing a crush on him … that could never be good. Wincing slightly, Kaiba shifted so that he was facing the woman head on. There was a slight hesitation and she averted her gaze, then spoke up. 

            "When I came here, I found a package waiting for you outside, in front of your front door. It's in the kitchen now …" the woman paused, looked at him for a millisecond and then turned around and disappeared in one of the rooms, probably starting on the cleaning job. Kaiba released a sighed that he didn't know he was holding and set his destination, The Kitchen. As he walked through the hallways, he couldn't help but wonder what that was all about. He wasn't expecting anything anytime soon, so why now? The young CEO's thoughts darkened as another idea came to mind: what if it was a bomb? Kaiba pause and thought about that more carefully. If it was truly a bomb, then it would've gone off the moment the old hag touched it but what if it was another type of bomb? What if the person who planted it decided to wait a bit before blowing him to piece … maybe it was remote controlled? Ah, he would be blown to pieces right now! There was a pause and Kaiba shook his head.

            "I am getting paranoid" he told himself reassuringly, starting on his walk again. It seemed like forever before he reached the kitchen to find a small _envelope lying on top of the table, with something written on the sticker that was probably glued onto it for forever. _

            "See Seto, there was no bomb." Kaiba spoke to himself out loud and then grimaced. Great, now he was talking to himself like some lunatic! After sighing and shaking his head, Kaiba decided to get himself a glass of water before sitting down and opening the envelope, not bothering to read the sticker. After spilling the contents of the envelope onto the table, he took a small sip of water and froze. He _knew_ what this was about and he didn't like it, not one bit. It was the dammed instruction, guide or whatever from that cursed show! Kaiba choked on his water and spit it all out on the floor next to him. After sitting there, as if stunned, Kaiba stretched a slightly shaking hand and opened what looked like the introductory letter to him. Wasting no time with accepting his doom, Kaiba began to read: 

_Dear Mr. Kaiba,_

_We are please to inform you that you have been chosen to compete in our, as we like to call it, little tournament…_

            "More like _torturement_" Kaiba muttered to himself but continued to read.  

_As you already know, you are to spend a week while completing the outlined activities that you will find enclosed … while in your free time, you can get to know the contestants even better. You are also to be aware of the fact that there must **NOT be any contact that can be found offensive for a PG-13 rating, for you **will** appear on TV. Keeping in mind that you will be filmed all of the time even though the camera man will not follow your every move due to the devices that you have provided us with … **_

            "I did?" Kaiba asked himself and guessed that it was Mokuba's work … but where did the kid get his hands on those micro-cameras that he created a couple of weeks ago? Now that was something to ponder about while being mentally distressed… 

_Also note that some material will be cut to form a 1 hour show, you are still obligated to spend a **full week participating ****and every morning and the morning after you are tocut someone from the competition … however, this rules doesn't apply in some cases (please refer to the manual). The finalist and you will then be presented with our logo-shirts and you will be free to go home. **_

_Sincerely,_

_The manager _

            "Sounds good enough" Kaiba murmured to himself and then stared off into space. "No, actually, scratch that, this sound really bad." as he said this, he dropped the letter that he was reading previously and reached out for a very thick booklet. After flipping through a couple of pages, he realized that he was in for a hell. 

            The booklet had everything in it that _he_ would have to accomplish with a bunch of mindless girls … he didn't even know who they were, for heavens sake! He felt as if this was set up, _he was set-up for this and __he didn't like it being like that at __all. With a sigh of defeat, he got up from his chair, taking the _guide_ and that precious glass of water and headed upstairs. Once he got to his office, he went in and sat down in one of the furthest corners of the room where he sometimes preferred to sit and _think_ things over. However, when he _thought_, he actually _talked_ to himself … it helped, a lot.     _

            "All I have to do is just follow the guidelines, ask the questions that they want me to ask and then act as if I am actually having fun … " Kaiba trailed off, flipping through the next couple of pages. When he finally stopped, the first page clearly read: Day 1. Scanning through the text, he sighed irritably and sent the booklet flying across the room. 

            "I always wanted to go to an Amusement Park when I was a child but now …"Kaiba trailed off, trying to die from misery. Not only was he required to go to an Amusement Park with five bimbos … no, tomorrow, he would have to actually _be there at 6 o'clock in the freaking morning and on top of that all, he had to pack his things because he would be spending his next 7 days in a hotel with the five …_

            "Can my life get any worse?" he asked himself silently, getting up from the floor and deciding that if he was to spend these days as a _relaxation time, he would spend them well … make the ones around him miserable sounded like a good idea at the moment …  but to start things off, he would first go and make the woman that he met earlier pay … just because he felt like it.       _

(Lilo: sorry for such short chapter but the next one will be long, promise. Also, sorry but there won't be a sequel to "School Project Has Gone To Hell" because I just don't believe in them. I think that sequels kinda ruin it …. Ah, yes, *insert big smile* Kaiba will be in for hell! Now, about the pairings … I got a variety of comments about that and I think … I will explain matters in _later chapters … you will see, the ending might not be what you will expect. I personally can't imagine Kaiba falling in love … in 7 days … I don't want to give you the spoilers, but ElimiDate is a _very_ flexible game … I really can't give you spoilers! Sorry, you'll just have to wait and see, ok? *puppy dog eyes* Lol, also, I went for a Volleyball try-out today and my hands are slightly shaking while I am typing because I haven't played it in like what, 6 months? … I had quite a dilemma with my shaking hands … hard to type ... lol  _

Marikue: R&R plz ^_____^)


	3. Can This Get Any Worse?

(Lilo: god, I was so sick these days =_=. If you live in Canada, you'd know the stupid flu thingy that is here right now and well, I caught it x_x. not the best experience one could possibly want to have …. And I hate being sick because my brain doesn't react to fevers the way I would like it to cuz my head hurt like hell for a week and a half *_* anyways, I won't complain cuz I feel better now and can finally concentrate on something. Also, my laptop is broken ….. *breaks down and cries* completely and totally trashed … I dropped it and it went flying down some 20-30 steps …. Poor thing, I wanted to bury but my parents threw it out …. Aw. And I am not getting another one anytime soon … dang. 

Marikue: Disclaimer: lilo doesn't own Yugioh or Elimidate. She doesn't even own a laptop anymore.) 

**~Chapter 3.**

**~Can This Get Any Worse?~**

            Beep. Beep. Beep. Beep. Beep. Beep. Beep. Beep. Be-

            "SHUT UP!!!!!!!!!!!!"

            -ep. Beep. Beep. Beep. Beep. Beep. Beep. Beep. Bee….. BAM!

            This was how Kaiba woke up this morning, smashing his alarm clock into a nearby wall. The sound of break glass and metal hitting the floor was satisfying but didn't change the fact that he was now wide awake. Turning onto his back to stare at the ceiling, Kaiba tried to remember why he needed to wake up at 5 o'clock in the bloody morning. He was on the short break from wo …. 

            "Shit!" Kaiba exclaimed as he sat upright in his bed, his blanket, pillows and laptop falling to the floor but Kaiba could care less at the very moment. _Now he remembered the reason for him to wake up this early! It was because of the stupid game! God, what did he do to deserve such a thing? Maybe creating those weapons for the military when he was younger was now paying off …. _

            "I am screwed" Kaiba told himself 'reassuringly', sarcasm and venom dripping in his voice. With a heavy sigh, the CEO of Kaiba Corp. got up and went to the bathrooms, not sure how his body could move this early, wobbling from side to side. When he actually entered the bathroom, Kaiba turned towards one of the mirrors and stared emotionlessly at his muffled image. It seemed like forever, but he finally managed to snap himself out of his trance and turn the water on so that he could take the oh-so-long waited shower. However, when he actually entered it, he realized that it was cold, VERY cold. After standing under a cold shower for something like a minute, he finally remembered that there was a reconstruction going on somewhere in the city and there won't be any warm water _anywhere_. 

            "I am in for a long day" Kaiba mumbled to himself, realizing that today he probably got up from the wrong side of his bed. Indeed, this day seemed to be long already…

~~~~       

            Cold. Cold was all that could identify and accurately describe Kaiba's current condition, as the morning wind whipped his hair and crawled under his clothes, as if wanting to get through his skin. Right now he was standing in the middle of some small market, waiting for the five contestants to arrive. Earlier today, when he arrived, he was dragged though a bunch of offices, forced to sigh a bunch of papers, was given a bunch of keys, tickets and what not. Now they practically 'threw' him out in this cold to wait for the contestants to arrive. Actually, Kaiba hoped that none of the would show up but for some reason, his sub-consciousness kept on telling him that, in fact, every single one of them would arrive, sealing his doom. Suddenly, a voice of seemingly a very excited female torn him away from his muses and made him turn. Then, his jaw dropped. 

            "Hiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Mai Valentine screamed as she ran towards him and then almost crushed him in a bear-like hug. All the while, Kaiba just stood there, rooted to the spot. He stared at Mai and Mai stared back at him, and then suddenly something clicked in Mai's head.

            "Kaiba???????" she asked in a shocked half-scream half-gasp, while starring at the CEO, blinking, not believing her eyes. 

            "In flesh, Valentine." Kaiba said, his mask snapping in place and his arrogance winning over. Mai just stared at him, and then stared some more until Kaiba decided that it was annoying him. "You know, it's rude to stare at others" he told he matter-of-factly. Mai opened her mouth to retort but then snapped it shut, blinked once more and laughed. Hard. 

            "Oh … My… God!" she managed between gasps for air and giggles. "_The Seto Kaiba on..." gasp "…on" giggle "Elimidate?????" after say that she burst into another round of hysterics while Kaiba stared at her, unfazed because he already accepted the fact that he would have a heart attack by the end of the day .. so what if it would be a couple of hours earlier? Less for him to suffer. It seemed like forever before Mai finally got a hold of herself and was able to stand straight, giggling occasionally. _

            "What is so funny?" Kaiba asked coolly, trying to keep his hands from her neck. It would take so much to simply suffocate this insolent creature … With a sigh, Kaiba turned away from Mai to stare at nothing in particular. 

            "Kaiba," Mai began and straightened herself, trying to capture Seto's attention. "For your information, you being on Elimidate is the same as me winning a duel against Yami!"

            "Why, when Yami is drunk, he looses everything …." Kaiba let his sentence hang there, watching as Mai turned a very bright shade of red and turned away. 

            "That was an accident," she puffed and crossed her arms over her chest. 

            "Sure it was. I mean, a guy asking you to find his balls happens everyday." Kaiba said sarcastically, remembering the End of the Battle City, before Isis's and Marik's departure, they threw a big party (and forced Kaiba to attend it)  and most of them got drunk …. After that Yami was hurtling for an hour before Marik and Isis took that boat and the others left as well. From that day forward, Kaiba knew that you **never** give yamis any kinds of alcohol for it turns very ugly in the end and it's not the hang over part …

            "You are such an arrogant ass" Mai said with annoyance, now thinking that this wasn't such a great idea as she first thought. This is going to be very complicated …

            "Keep your little opinions to yourself" Kaiba snapped, his attention returning to Mai. 

            "For god's sake, Kaiba! Can't you just drop this?" Mai asked, looking around for other contestants even though she knew who they were. 

            "I drop nothing but losers from the competition" Kaiba said and his gazed fixed on something in the distance. 

            "God, you are so …"

            "So….. what?" Kaiba shot back.

            "Urg! Never mind!" Mai said with annoyance, her left eye starting to twitch. And to think, she had to spend the rest of the week with this pompous ass! God, why did she ever agree to this? What did she do to deserve this torture? Well, maybe she _knew_ what she did, but that was beside the point. 

            "That's what I thought" Kaiba shot back dryly while watching a figure in the distance get closer and closer to where he and Mai were standing. From where he stood, he could already tell who it was and secretly, he was starting to guess who the other contestants will be as well …  

            "_that's__ what I thought" Mai mimicked Kaiba's voice but it didn't look as _charming_ with steam coming out of her ears. _

            "Oh, what's wrong, you've got a high fever?" Kaiba asked, turning away from the figure to stare at Mai.   

            "Shut up honey" Mai said, thinking that if this remark sent Joey into tantrums, it would work on Kaiba as well because in a way, Kaiba and Joey were so alike …

            "I always knew that you were nuts, but to be talking to a product that isn't even present …." Kaiba trailed off, knowing that the comeback was lame. 

            "…" 

            "What?"

            "Kaiba, tell me something," Mai began in a serious tone. "and I want you to be honest"

            "Sure, whatever"

            "Kaiba, when was the last time you saw a doctor?" she asked seriously, ignoring the figure that stood a couple of feet away from them. Kaiba didn't notice because he had his back turned to her. 

            "…" Kaiba sweatdropped but was saved by Tea who was tired of being ignored. 

            "HELLO!" she screamed, forcing the other two to take her into account.

            "'Morning" Kaiba said in a monotone. Sure, he _was_ thankful for being saved from Mai's question, but the idea of him spending this week with Mai _and_ Tea sent a chill running down his spine. God, he was _not_ looking forward to this week at _all_. 

            "Not a morning person?" Tea asked cheerfully. For her, the mornings were the best, especially when you wake up at the crack of dawn and watch the sun rise. The scenery is beautiful and it would always cheer her up even if she was in one of her gloomiest moods. 

            "No"

            "You are the only morning person that I've known throughout my entire life." Mai spoke up for the first time after Tea's arrival.

            "Mai?" Tea asked in confusion but when she finally registered Mai's presence, her face lit up. "This is wonderful! Isn't it? You came through with that dare!"

            "Dare? What dare?" Kaiba asked.

            "Oh, the dare that Mokuba gave us the last time he came to party over at Yugi's house!" Tea said and looked at Kaiba skeptically. "But why are _you, of all people, entered the contest?"_

            "Mokuba." was Kaiba's monotone reply. His suspicions were becoming a very painful reality. He also knew that Mokuba will be _thought_ a lesson when he'd be back. A lesson his brother would remember throughout his entire life because his little brother needed to grow up.     

            "Oh" Tea and Mai said at the same time. For some reason, just now, they both felt sorry for Kaiba. He was, after all, a person whose childhood was ripped away and thrown into garbage. It was deadly quiet after that, and they just stood there, lost in their own thoughts, everyone except of Kaiba. 

            "Who else is coming?" he demanded, snapping the two girls out of their trances.

            "Serenity, Isis and Miho" Mai said automatically, without thinking. Kaiba just narrowed his eyes and thought about her automatic reply.

            "How did you know?" he asked her, his eyes burning holes in her forehead.

            "They were the once that were dared to come." Tea supplied an answer while Mai just blinked and sneezed. 

            "They might not complete the dare" Kaiba tried a different approach. Mai just shrugged and sniffed the air.

            'Then it is their problem. Somebody else will come" she answered and sneezed again. Tea looked at her disapprovingly. 

            "Did you have any coffee in the morning?" the girl asked her sneezing friend.

            "NO!" Mai practically screamed and tried to look serious with her muffled expression. It would've worked if she hadn't sneezed again. 

            "You know perfectly well that you are allergic to it!"

            "That's a bunch of bullshit! I am not allergic!" Mai tried to defend herself and her coffee. 

            "So you admit that you drunk it in the morning?" Kaiba asked with a smirk. Mai opened her mouth to reply but what came out was another sneeze, by far the loudest of all. Tea just shook her head a sighed. 

            "When was the last time you took the medicine?" Tea asked but she already knew the answer. Mai's medicine was fed to her toilet the day she got it. That was Mai's way of protesting. A hopeless case, really. 

            "Hey!" Mai pouted. "That's private" sneeze. 

            "Doctors only bring trouble and tell you that you'll die tomorrow. Then when tomorrow comes they tell you that you are officially dead … and when you tell them that you are still alive, they tell you that you will die tomorrow …. Which is dumb" Kaiba said with a far away look in his eyes. "but you can't die, even if you try and they won't kill you even if you ask them to" Kaiba finished, leaving the others in silence. Even Mai stopped sneezing and just stared at the CEO who looked as if he just said a normal thing that everybody knew …

            "Speaking from your own experience?" Tea asked carefully but got no reply and decided to drop the subject. They stood there for five more minutes or so it seemed when Isis arrived at the scene, looking slightly worn out. 

            "Hello" she said tiredly, looking up at Kaiba.

            "Still missing your god card?" Kaiba smirked at the memory. 

            "No, Yami gave it to me." Isis answered and waved her had around. "Actually, he gave me every single one of them" 

            "Damn Yami" Kaiba muttered darkly under his breath. Why didn't the stupid pharaoh give _him the god cards? He could make so much use to them. Damn Yami._

            "Don't worry Kaiba, you still have your Blue Eyes." Mai said in a bored tone. 

            "True" Isis agreed with her fellow friend. 

            "Speak for your self" Kaiba muttered and turned away from them.

            "Don't tell me that you lost them!" Tea exclaimed.

            "Then I won't tell you." Kaiba said and they looked at him like he had just grown another head. 

            "You are not serious" Mai finally spoke, her eyes wider than sauce pans.

            "I know." Kaiba said with a shrug and the others glared at him. 

            "That wasn't funny!" Isis said, her voice finally returning to her.

            "Not my fault that you are so gullible." Kaiba said with a shrug of his shoulders. 

            "Kaiba, be polite!" Isis scolded at him, shaking her head. 

            "Why would I want to do that? I _can't_ possibly be polite. This is just the way that I am so deal with it" He said it in a cold tone.

            "Do you, by any chance, have a popsicle shoved up your ass?" Mai asked sarcastically.

            "Why Valentine, I guess that _you _do, not me, because I do, after all, belong to male species." Was Kaiba's reply as Mai blushed slightly, steam coming from her ears. 

            "Cold-hearted bastard" Mai muttered darkly under her breath, trying to think of a better way to cut a man who was standing in front of her at the very moment. All of those fantasies ended up with Kaiba's head being cut off and put on the dinner table instead of a turkey for thanksgiving. It would surely do the world a lot of good to free it from this cold blooded bastard. 

            "Ya, that's what Kaiba Corp. workers call me as well." Kaiba said thoughtfully, earning weird looks from the girls. 

            "He is scary like that" Tea told Mai quietly. Unfortunately, Kaiba heard it. 

            "Wanna see something _really _scary?" Kaiba asked with a smirk. Tea gulped.

            "Sure" she said in a squeaky voice. The next thing she knew was her swaying from side to side, trying to fight the gravity as Kaiba gave her a very toothy grin. Mai almost fainted and Isis's mouth dropped to the ground. No one could say a word, they were too shocked. 

            "Scary stuff?" Kaiba said with his usual smirk in place. The girls just numbly shook their heads, trying to register his actions. Kaiba was 'very' scary when he smiled a toothy smile! They weren't even cold anymore but they were very scared. Kaiba was a psycho, officially.      

            "You are very, very weird" Mai said, shaking her head. Kaiba laughed.

            "Pegasus is weirder." Kaiba replied with annoyance. 

            "That's because he is gay" Isis supplied. Everyone looked at her with wide eyes. "What?"

            "How do you know?" Tea asked, curious.

            "I am a good friend of his and a work colleague. I know him well." Isis replied with a far-away smile. The others inched away from her. At the same moment, Serenity chose to make her self known.   

            "Good morning everyone." She said softly, looking up to Kaiba. She was the shortest and only reached up to Kaiba's chest. Damn, she hated being this short. 

            "Hello." Kaiba said, recognizing Jo… mutt's sister.     

            "Um, what are you doing here?" she asking him innocently and he sweatdropped. 

            "Isn't it obvious?" Kaiba asked, raising his eyebrow. 

            "He is here for the competition …" Mai supplied quickly, giving Serenity a warm smile.

            "Oh." Was all that Serenity said and just kept on starring at Kaiba. Kaiba, being the impatient person he is, got tired of it pretty quickly.

            "Take a picture." He snapped and turned away, trying to see the last contestant. If it was Miho then he didn't know how he would survive. He didn't like her and couldn't possibly tolerate her presence at all. He was starting to get annoyed with this Serenity girl as well because she just kept on staring at him. "What is it?" he snapped his attention back to her.

            "Northing," she said and shook her head. "You just don't seem like a person who would play this game, therefore the only answer that I could come up with is that you were entered into this against you free will" she said simply and turned away. Kaiba stared at her with an open mouth. 

            "She is training to be a physiatrist or something …" Isis answered Kaiba's unspoken question. 

            "Good work kid" was all that Kaiba could say and to cover up for his words he added, "You mind readings were correct. Did a tooth fairy tell you that?"

            "No" was her simple reply and Kaiba decided to drop the subject. He just wasn't in the mood for doctors. They were weird.

            "So we are waiting for Miho?" Tea asked curiously.

            "Yes." was Kaiba's sharp reply. Maybe they didn't realize it but he already knew why they all entered and it wasn't just some stupid dare. The skill that he had with people told him so. 

            "Where is she then?" Mai asked.

            "I am not psychic you know!" Kaiba shot back. "Ask Serenity, she is the psychopath here." After hearing his words Serenity sweatdropped. 

            "Not really" she said carefully but then she suddenly stopped moving, staring past Kaiba with a hanging mouth. Kaiba, curious at nature, turned around to look at the thing that caught her attention and felt his own jaw hit the ground. He could barely stand. This was his worst nightmare-came-true.

            "Kaiba-Boy!" Pegasus stood there, wearing a dress, make-up, a huge hat and making kissing sounds. Kaiba thought that if he ever wanted to kill himself, now was the right time. The faster he managed to murder himself, the better it will be. God, Pegasus was there, PEGASUS!

(Lilo: 3300 words  … and I think that I will keep it at that. The previous two chapters were 2000 words each (plus, minus a couple) but I want the chapters to be longer. Also note that I might not update soon because I missed a lot of school and now have to go there and catch up. That sucks royally but the good part is that the holidays are coming and I am pretty happy^_^ I'll probably update this story every two days throughout my Christmas break. Dunno, just feel like it. Anyways, that's all I gotta say and let us hope that I can catch up in school x_x  

Marikue: this chapter carries no offence to doctors! Anyways, R&R)


	4. Death Threats

(Lilo: hey there guys! School is a major killer! I tried catching up and well, I 'did' but it took sooo much out of me @_@ gah! Lol, anyways, here is the next chapter and more insanity action! Lol, I am so screwed …. Dunno why I said that though X_X … I've been known for speaking random things out during random times … *sigh* now I am just rambling … anyways, enjoy the story! ^_^

Marikue: Lilo doesn't own Yu-Gi-Oh or ElimiDate!)

**~Chapter 04**

**~Death Threats ~ **

            Kaiba couldn't stop gapping at the person standing in front of him. He couldn't believe it … he didn't _want_ to believe what he was seeing at the very moment. His right side of mind searched for an explanation for all of this mess and his left side prayed that all this was just some bad dream and that his alarm clock would ring at any moment or that he would blink right now and instead of Pegasus there would be Miho standing there wearing that pink sundress and an enormous hat, hell, Miho was _very welcome at the very moment … maybe he might've even given anything to the girl if she would've showed up at the very moment. But god, those were nothing but hopeless fantasies … _

            "No way" Mai took a deep breath and rubbed her eyes. She _knew that this would be bad, but she never thought that it would be _this_ bad! She, Mai, __knew beforehand that Miho might not show up because Miho's grandma was sick and the girl probably went to tend to the old woman, so Mai thought that they will get some other __girl but the idea of the odd contestant being a __guy never crossed her mind! Hell, she wasn't even sure that he was a male in the first place because as long as she lived, she never thought that she would actually encounter a cross-dresser. Hell, she thought that she would die and not see one! Only on TV, newspaper or some random magazine … but never, _ever_ in life … _

            "Holy crickets!" was all that Tea could say. This was too much for her mind to take at a moment! There, in front of her, stood Pegasus, a guy who tried to kill them all at one point of time and then help at the other now wore a dress and a pink one at that, for god's sake! Who, in their right mind, would wear something while being/trying to be a _male_? Then again, Isis _did_ tell them that he was gay but Tea never really thought of Pegasus as one. Sure he was childish at times and he had that weird obsession with pink bunnies, but Tea could only relate it to something that might have happened to him in the past. Now, however, as she stared at a full grown man standing in front of her, wearing girl's cloth, she really questioned his sanity. 

            "My old friend!" Isis exclaimed, a smile on her face. She looked him up and down and a small frown appeared on her face as she seemed to pause for a moment or two to think something over. When she looked over to Serenity, she realized that the girl was the only one who didn't seem as _shocked_ as the others. It was just that she stared at him with this blank expression … 

            "So this is the 'infamous' Pegasus" Serenity began with a thoughtful face as she too looked him up and down. "I've heard a lot about you from my brother Sir, but in none of his stories has he mentioned the fact that you preferred to dress in, urgh, woman accessories." Serenity said carefully as she threw a quick glance in Isis's direction. This was just too weird. Joey told her a lot about this Pegasus person and basically, he was the one she should've been thanking for her sight because Pegasus was the one who threw the contest in the first place, putting up the bait that the rest caught. However, Joey never mentioned the fact that this Pegasus person wasn't fully, mentally stable even though he _did_ mention the fact that Pegasus had a small problem of letting the past go, or his wife in this case. What was confusing to her was the argument of him having a wife in the first place … 

            "I see familiar faces everywhere and yet I've never seen you!" Pegasus told Serenity, a slightly goofy smile on his face. While Serenity tried to come up with a way to reply, Isis, spoke for the rest of them. 

            "Pegasus-chan, why are you wearing a dress?" Isis asked, blinking a couple of times.

            "Because he is a cross-dresser" Kaiba cut it, shaking his head. "What the hell are you doing here Pegasus?" Kaiba asked in a demanding voice, already realizing that no, this was anything _but_ a dream. He wished it was one though. 

            "Isn't it obvious, Seto?" Pegasus asked innocently while Kaiba visibly cringed. Then, Pegasus crossed his arms over his chest and pouted childishly. "And I am not a cross-dresser!"

            "Oh really?" Mai asked, trying not to gag at Pegasus's choice of cloth. Even if he _was_ a cross-dresser, the least he could do is be with the brand of style! With his money, that was like a snap of fingers! God, not many cared about their choice of cloths now, but to Mai, clothes were everything and when one wore something so carelessly, she wanted to just come up to that person and scream in their face … but since this was Pegasus, she decided not to. Instead, she said what she thought was less offending. "Then please explain why you are wearing a female's dress? Isn't that the same as cross-dressing?" However, before Pegasus could reply, Isis cut in. 

            "Your image-makers are making fun of your love interests again?" she asked in a concerned voice and then sighed. Pegasus, no matter how rich he was, still had to keep his image going and when his 'agents' discovered the fact that he liked men, they thought that it was opportunity to blow a huge scandal around him, making Pegasus not only gay but also a cross-dresser. She pitied the man, she really did. He was actually very good at heart but the Millennium Items really _did screw him up big time.   _

            "Ah, half of what you've said is true and half is not Ishizu-chan!" Pegasus said happily, rocking slightly from side to side. Everybody just stared at him, then at Isis, then back to him, the same something written on their faces but he just couldn't place what the feeling was. He really did miss the millennium eye that Bakura oh-so mercilessly ripped out on the day he lost to Yami … but man, if _installing the millennium eye hurt, __dislocating  it hurt even more!!_

            "_Chan?_" Kaiba said in a cold, bitter tone that made the blood of people around him freeze.

            "Ah, but what else do you use when you are on friendly terms with someone, Kaiba-kun?" Pegasus asked in what he thought was the sweetest voice in the entire world. Unknowingly, _that_ voice made Kaiba's blood freeze, his hands adding a slightly bluish tint to them. 

            "…"

            "Um," Tea began, unsure, but then stopped. The silence that hung in the air ate away her nerves or what was left of them after the trials with Yami in Egypt … god, those couple of days in his brain made her life shorter by 50 years at most, maybe least … 

            "Kaiba-kun!" Pegasus exclaimed and moved closer to where Kaiba stood. To Kaiba, it took all will power not to turn around and run for his life. Sure he wanted to commit a suicide, but _this was not what he had in mind. However, the way Pegasus kept on moving towards him really made him rethink his decision, screw his ego and run like a bat out of hell. Heck, like a bat from Pegasus would be more precise.  _

            "Don't use 'kun' on me or you'll loose your jewels." Kaiba said coldly. Hell, he wasn't his lover! What the hell gave Pegasus the permission to call him _kun_??? At the moment, Kaiba seriously wanted to rip Pegasus's throat off with that stupid silvery head of his … 

            "Please stop being so cruel, Kaiba-boy!" Pegasus said but stopped his advances towards Kaiba. "How about a simple kiss on the cheek?" Pegasus asked innocently and this time, Kaiba _did_ take a step back.

            "Over my dead body" Kaiba said in a very arrogant tone but inside, he was _very embarrassed. Yes, the cold-hearted and cold-blooded, all feared and despised 15 year old CEO of _the_ Kaiba Corp. was embarrassed!!!! Hell broke loose and then froze over where Kaiba's ego used to reside. Even the shadow realm shook and trembled as Kaiba's nerves became super-tight. Obviously, Pegasus noticed the 'sudden' change in Kaiba and the weather around them and decided that he was better off giving a friendly hug to Isis instead of trying to befriend a tall, blue-eyed brunet surrounded with a _very_ dark aura about him.  _

            "Um, can you change into something that is more … male-like?" Tea addressed her question to Pegasus, trying to sound as _un_-suggestive as possible. Heck, Pegasus looked like a girl when he put those sunglasses on! It was disturbing, it really was.    

            "Why, my dear Tea?" Pegasus asked and Tea flinched involuntarily. "Are you possibly interested in me?" he asked, battering his eye-lashed. All that Tea wanted to do at the moment was to simply walk up to him and slap him, hard. However, Kaiba prevented any possible beating by his glare and a snappy command.

            "Cut this crap." Kaiba said in a blood-freezing tone and the girls already knew who would be eliminated in the first round … unless Kaiba _was gay. _

            "Or you will do what?" Pegasus said but stopped his stupid 'I-am-a-girl' act.

            "Call police and report sexual molestation" was Kaiba's simple but meaningful reply. Pegasus actually looked like he was doing some serious thinking but in the end, he shook his head and the rest sighed in relief. No more 'bouncy-wouncy' Pegasus hanging around … hopefully.

            "Let's go then" Kaiba told them, waving his hand towards the black limo that just pulled up. He passed the drover who held the door open for him without even noticing the driver himself, ignoring everything around him and getting into the limo. The rest had nothing else better to do than to follow. 

            "So, um, Kaiba, where exactly are we going?" Mai asked as the limo drove on the highway. Mai, being a very talkative person hated silence because when she was a kid, it was all that she had. 

            "Amusement Park" Kaiba growled, his eyes steeled and starring off into nothingness. This brought old memories, of him being a kid and wanting to build his very own amusement park … shaking his head, Kaiba choose to instead glare at Mai who blinked and then burst with laughter. 

            "What???" Isis asked, shocked. No way! She hated amusement parks! She went there once and well, she definitely did _not_ like those roller-coasters! Gah, she hated them! Ra save them all…

            "Why?" Tea asked, shocked. Serenity just kept on staring at Kaiba with an unreadable expression. 

            "Look, it wasn't _I _who decided upon that, ok?" Kaiba raised his hands in defense. If it was _his_ way then he wouldn't be here in the first place but right now, everything was going _Mokuba's_ way, probably … maybe except of Pegasus … 

~~

            Mokuba was seating on an airplane, Yugi was sleeping and Mokuba decided to check his email. After opening his laptop and logging in, he found a surprise waiting for him in his mail box.

            _Dear Brother,_

_I understand that you did this with your best intentions but know this, when I will be done with this hell house, you will pay …and I mean it. Be ready for some punishment when you get home and I' be able to get my hands on you my dear brother._

_            With all best,_

_            Seto._

            "I am so dead" Mokuba whispered to no-one in particular. Now his vocation with Yugi would be ruined and he felt bad not only because he ruined his own fun but Yugi's also because the guy left his yami at home and would actually be getting rest. Then again, Seto's week off was ruined as well ….

            "God, please do not let him find out!" Mokuba said a silent prayer under his breath and looked at the letter one more time. 

            "Please" he repeated as he shut his laptop and tried to relax. However, the only thing that went through his head was him being hung up by his toes to his brother's ceiling … 

(Lilo: *sigh* tired! School is a killer! Gah … anyways, this chapter is kinda short but I wanted to post it anyways … lol, anyways, hope you liked it ^_^ I kno that I kinda posted this late … but as I mentioned before, school is a *****! Lol

Marikue: she is nuts! Gah, anyways, plz R&R!)       


	5. Fear That Rollercoaster

(Lilo: hey guys! Here is the new chapter (heehee, obviously) and hopefully more fun. Also, if you didn't like Pegasus in the previous chapter, there will be more about him in this one, to explain his character … gah, anyways, I should stop rambling but I would like to point out that none of your guesses were correct! *evil laughter* you can still try to guess, but really, think of the game … ^___^ gah, I feel like killing something cuz I am so tired … went to work with my mom X_x … tired

Marikue: *sigh* well, anyways, she doesn't own Yu-Gi-Oh or ElimiDate ^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^)

**~Chapter 5**

**~Fear That Rollercoaster~**

            Kaiba glared at everyone and everything once they've entered the amusement park. He wanted to kill _or_ to be killed right about now. First of all, he was surrounded by four women and one woman/man and the kids around there were giving him weird looks. Secondly, he did not take enough Tylenol in the morning in his rush to be punctual and get on the spot on time and now he was dearly paying for it with a huge headache. God only knows what he would do to the one who would try to point a finger at him! Probably bite that finger off … that sounded like a pretty good idea.

            "I've always wanted to go to an Amusement Park!" Serenity squealed happily as she looked around. "But I never got the chance because, well, I couldn't exactly see so my mother didn't see a point of me going …" at this she trailed off as she continued observing everything around her.

            "Please spare me with your stories. I don't want to hear them" Kaiba said and rolled his eyes in annoyance. He could always go to an Amusement Park … well, _now he always could! He even built a Game World … which was different but still! So what if he missed out on it while he was a kid? _

            "Everybody has a right to speak their thoughts out, Seto, and if you do not want to hear them, maybe the others wish the opposite?" Pegasus said as he waved to a kid standing nearby. Everybody just stared at him as if he had grown another head. "What?" Pegasus asked as he noticed their petrified looks.

            "Nothing" they all mumbled at the same time. Pegasus just gave them a weird look, letting them know that he thought that they lost their minds while they mirrored it, silently sending him the same message. Maybe it was a freak gather-up after all…

            "You were never this thoughtful when you tired to banish us all to the shadow realm or when you read our minds … well, when we started having problems with Kaiba's duel disks you were a bit different but that was when you didn't have an eye anymore.." Tea said, scratching the back of her neck. This Pegasus was a confusing guy, he really was. One day you think that he wants to resurrect his wife, the other you think that he is after your life, then on the other he helps you out and then he dresses like Miho and declares that he is gay … wasn't something amiss in all of this? 

            "Oh, but I was still young!" Pegasus said but regretted it as he received more weird looks. "And stop looking at me like that!" he added and put his sunglasses on. With those sunglasses, he looked like a positive girl, which was unnerving to most members of the 'group'.  

            "Pegasus-chan, I don't think…" Isis began but trailed off, looking at her friend disapprovingly. She said that when Pegasus made a move to try and kiss Kaiba again. However, Kaiba was too quick for him and jumped out of the way. Now way in hell would he ever kiss a man!

            "Fu-" it was then that it clicked. Kaiba _understood the reason of Pegasus being here, the reason for his 'cross-dressing', the reason for 'kisses', the reason Mokuba began this in the first place … now it _all_ made sense. _

            "You can cut yourself the humiliation and go and change because you are _not getting that picture" Kaiba said coldly and Pegasus's face fell. _

            "I know _not of what you speak" Pegasus tried his innocent act, hoping that Kaiba would think that he got it wrong. However, Pegasus's hopes shattered when Kaiba looked at him steely._

            "Once again, you are _not_ getting _that picture" simple. A simple sentence uttered by Kaiba made Pegasus's tries come to nothing._

            "Fine!" he said, his behavior changing drastically. The rest stared at him, clueless as the said man stormed into a 'man's' washroom, earning looks from those who were passing by. _They_ didn't know that he was a man when he had his sunglasses on.   Everyone was quiet until Serenity asked the question that almost every other one of their group wanted answered.

            "What was that all about?" Serenity said as she tilted her head to the side, trying to make a connection with Pegasus and pictures … those were the only clues that she could gather so far. However, instead of answering, Kaiba gave her a glare that made the other people in the park walk around them so that they didn't have any spectators in a radius of 100 meters, all thanks to Kaiba.

            "We want to know too, Kaiba! What is going on?" Tea asked in a demanding tone, tapping her foot impatiently against the floor. What the hell was going on? What the hell were they all talking about?

            "Just leave him alone, it is something to do with personal business" Isis said, her eyebrow twitching slightly. Why the hell did Pegasus want … ah, men were so stupid!

            "Is there something that we _should_ know? How come you know and we don't?" Mai said and crossed her arms over her chest. Were they supposed to just let it go? No way in hell! She would find out eventually … give Kaiba alcohol and then take advantage of him when he was drunk and find out _everything_ … the only problem was that she had never seen Kaiba drink anything remotely close to alcoholic …

            "Because you are a no-one" Kaiba said coldly, his eyes shrinking to an unbelievable size and the rest decided not to probe further. He was mad as it was, not point of getting your head bit off.

            "Where did Pegasus go to?" Tea asked, trying to prevent Mai from snapping back at Kaiba. When the others gave her a pointed look, she quickly added, "I mean, what is taking him so long?" yes, this was a better question.

            "Why don't you find out for yourself?" Kaiba said and waved his hand in the direction of men's washroom, the one that Pegasus entered ten or so minutes ago. Tea swallowed and looked away, a small blush working its way onto her face. It wasn't everyday that somebody would suggest you to enter man's washrooms … gah! 

            "You are the male around here!" Mai huffed, giving Kaiba a very annoyed look. He was such a bastard!

            "So?" Kaiba replied in monotone. 

            "SO?" Mai said as she waved her hand in front of his face. "Go there!"

            "You are being a sexist" was Kaiba's very cold reply. Never had he allowed one to order him around and he was not starting now! (Except his adopted father which was a different story and beside, he was dead now. No point of worrying about his corpse that kept turning in its own grave)   

            "Kaiba!!!" Mai screamed and kicked, but Isis and Serenity were holding her tightly, preventing her from attacking Kaiba and doing him some possible damage like a broken nose or a bruised jaw … ah, the possibilities were endless.  

            "I speak truth and only truth" Kaiba said with a small smile on his face. The rest froze, looking at him quizzically. 

            "Se- I mean, Kaiba?" Serenity asked carefully, not sure what caused the other to smile.

            "It's ironic, isn't it?" Kaiba said in amused tone, looking up into the sky.

            "What is?" Isis asked carefully. The mood swings that Kaiba was going through …. She did _not like them. One minute he is pissed, the other he is mad and then he is acting philosophical … what the hell was going on in his head?_

            "Nothing, nothing at all" he said and shook his head, a frown renewing on his face. "Where is that fool?" he asked, tired of waiting for their 'male' contestant. Where was that git? And what interested Kaiba the most was how the ElimiDate crew would edit the entire show … so far, to him it looked like a total mess. They'll probably have to work past curfews to finish it. 

            "That's how we started this conversation" Mai remarked dryly. Kaiba just smirked.

            "Well, if that block doesn't come out in two minutes, we are going on without him" he said, the angst and coldness that used to be present in his voice vanishing into nothingness. This went unnoticed by all except Serenity and Isis. If Pegasus still had his millennium eye, he would probably be chuckling at the moment because the same train of thoughts ran through both of the two girl's heads. _'Kaiba needs some serious, professional help'_    

            "O-ok" Tea said and shuddered. She felt like something _bad_ was about to happen. They stood there in silence lost in their own thoughts when after a minute or so Pegasus finally emerged from the washrooms and everyone sighed in relief for two reasons. A) he did not die in there (and they didn't have to drag him out) , B) he was wearing 'normal' clothes. 'Normal' meant 'male'. 

            "Why are you all staring at me?" Pegasus asked and raised his hand, brushing his hair behind his ear. The rest blinked and looked away. 

            "Come on" Kaiba said, turning around and walking further into the park, ending any conversation that could possibly occur and ending it well. As he walked, he noted that the rest followed him even though later on, some of them would wish that they hadn't. 

~~~

            "No way Kaiba!!!" Serenity practically screamed into his ear. They followed him for ten minutes only to realize that he brought them to the largest world's rollercoaster! This wasn't _fair! She never rode a rollercoaster and she was __not starting now. _

            "Look, it wasn't my idea! We _have_ to" Kaiba said and folded his arms across his chest, wondering how much longer his eardrums would hold. Gah, the way this was going, he would be deaf pretty soon.  

            "No, no, no, no, no!!!!" Serenity kept on chanting as he literally dragged her off to the boarding platform. The rest followed, not saying anything but hoping that they would survive this. Actually, Mai was pretty excited about it because she loooved amusement parks! God, this was probably turning to be one of the best days in her life … well, maybe not, but still… 

            "Come _on" Kaiba hissed through clenched teeth. It has never been his idea of fun to drag a screaming and kicking sister of his most hated person around the park. Heck, if given chance, he would've been screaming and kicking himself but since he couldn't show any weakness, he had to swallow it all. Pride was a 'female dog' … _

            "Please noooooooooooooooooooo!!!!" Serenity was being pushed onto her seat by Kaiba and Mai _both_! Well, she knew that Kaiba did that so that he could torture her, but Mai????? Well, unbeknown to Serenity, Mai couldn't wait for a ride and once they got Serenity securely in her seat (she was cursing now, making other people edge away from them). Tea and Isis decided to take the second cart since Serenity was in the first one and Pegasus choose the end while Mai, well, _Mai didn't want to be deaf by the end of the ride and instead of sitting with Serenity, she pushed Kaiba into the seat instead. His expression was priceless and Mai was happy to say that she accomplished her goal; revenge on Kaiba (making his deaf) but what Mai _didn't_ know was the color drained from Kaiba's face because of his fear … god, no, he did _not_ want to sit in the first cart! He didn't want to sit there at all!!!_

            "Why you?!" Kaiba hissed but couldn't get out. Mai happily skipped and took the third cart while Kaiba joined Serenity in cursing the hell out of everybody. 

            "Serves you right!" Mai screamed happily from behind as they began moving. 

            "Release me!" Kaiba demanded as the guy who was checking if they were secure in their seats came to them. He just shrugged and ignored Kaiba.

            "Please sir! My eyeballs will fall out!" Serenity wailed, wriggling in her seat. The guy gave her a weird look and backed off as they continued moving.        

            "Shut up!" Kaiba hissed. His entire body was stiff and he, for some reason, couldn't feel his fingers.

            "But I am serious! I will become blind again!" Serenity said with a huff. They were slooowly moving to the top … 

            "Shut up!" Kaiba didn't know whether to laugh or to cry. He was panicking! The rollercoaster was slowly moving upwards and Kaiba thought that he was going to have a heart attack. The expectance of fear was worse than the fear itself. 

            "Bu-" it was then that Serenity took note of Kaiba's condition. His face was pale and his knuckles were white while his blue eyes were glassy … he was breathing very slowly and at that very moment he looked like a maniac. 

            "…" Kaiba wanted to kill something and if the looks could kill, a million people would've been dead by now, if not more.

            "aaa…" Serenity let out a tiny whimper and shut her eyes tight. She did _not_ sign up for this! She felt them come to a halt and then …. 

            An entire park heard the scream that she emitted as the ride began.     

(Lilo: hmm, I don't like character bashing and when I really thought about it, it looked like I was 'bashing' Pegasus in the previous chapter … I think that in this chapter I explained the whole reason for him acting all girly … beside, of you really go back the previous chapter, you will notice that it all makes sense now… right? I dunno but I think that this chapter turned out to be kinda crappy … I dunno, I was struggling with it for some reason … that is very bad … *goes into thinking mode*

Marikue: gah, she is just acting all weird and stuff. She is just kinda touchy about character bashing … weird … *sigh* Anyways, plz R&R!!)


	6. Involuntarily Interview

(Lilo: nooooooo, the Christmas holidays are almost over!!!!! Noooo!!!! I don't want to go back to school!!! Gah!!^_^ … anyways, yes, in the previous chapter I said that the whole reason for Pegasus acting all girly girly was shown but I was wrong! Guys, I was totally out of it when I wrote the end of that chapter and the author notes. Gah, the explanation thingy begins(sorta) in this chapter and will end in the next chapter … sorry if I confused you. anyways, here is the next chapter! *dumdumdumdum*

Marikue: *slowly edging away from her* she is in one of her mood swings again. Damn, that is never good! Gah, anyways, she doesn't own Yu-Gi-Oh or ElimiDate … )

**~Chapter 06**

**~Involuntarily Interview ~**

            Kaiba didn't know whether he wanted to laugh or to cry when the ride was finally over. Well, he still couldn't manage to get over a fact that he was still alive and his limbs were intact. Ah, a happy ending you say … but there was a price to pay! And that price being the riddance of food in a public toilet in a more 'violent' way … 

            "This was not how I wanted to say 'Good-Bye' to my breakfast" Kaiba murmured as he whipped his mouth of with a paper towel and looked at his messed up hair and his deeply bruised ego. Ah, the only plus was that he was not alone in his misery! No, misery always has a friend and that 'friend' of his was probably doing the same thing as he, the only difference being the fact that they were in different washrooms … 

            "Are you ok??" Isis asked, her eyes wide as Kaiba exited his 'place of doom'.

            "I'll live" Kaiba said and then added. "Hopefully ..." 

            "You look green" Mai commented as she looked at him carefully. His face was still green …           

            "Shut up Valentine" Kaiba snapped and leaned against the wall, waiting for his 'misery partner' to show herself.

            "You – you – urrrgh!!!" Mai practically screamed at him and stormed into the girls washrooms after Serenity and Isis(she went along with Serenity earlier in case the girl needed something)

            "Stop being a jerk" Tea said as she tried to glare at him but then again, who can possibly win a glaring match against CEO of Kaiba Corp.? Not a single 'human' living, because Mariku and Bakura(Yami Bakura) didn't count as 'living'. Nope and besides, only _one of the two still lived … well, Mariku being obliterated in the Battle City finals and Bakura 'almost' dying in Kuru Eruma. Key word: 'almost'._

            "Can't help it _Gardener_" Kaiba sneered and chose to glare at Pegasus instead.

            "Hmpf!" Tea said and was about to escape into the washroom as well only to have her way blocked by Kaiba.

            "You are _not going anywhere my friend" he said coldly and she sweatdropped. Since when did Kaiba consider her a _friend_? Well, maybe since the moment he was about to be left with Pegasus, __alone. _

            "Are you scared?" she asked, looking up at him, amused. 

            "Of what?" Kaiba asked, amused, but did not move.

            "Of Pegasus over there" Tea said with a smirk as Pegasus smiled a smile and Kaiba gave him a dark look.

            "Never thought that you would sink that low" he told the older man and then turned his attention back to Tea. "And no, I am _not_ afraid of him. His plans won't work" Pegasus battered his eyelashes. "both of them" Kaiba added and glared at Tea. 

            "O-ok Kaiba" Tea said slowly, not wanting to make Kaiba's mood even worse. It was bad enough already, no use getting killed today because she still had a life to live, thank you very much. It was then that Serenity finally decided to emerge from her previous 'stress-relieving' place with Mai and Isis following closely behind. 

            "Are you alive?" Tea asked her pale friend as the girl wobbled slightly. No more rollercoasters for her …  

            "I think" Serenity murmured quietly as she briefly glanced in Kaiba's direction. He was still alive? Then again, so was she … 

            "So, what are we going to do now?" Mai asked impatiently.

            "What do you mean?" Tea asked the older girl, looking at her curiously.

            "Well …" Mai began but suddenly, they were interrupted by a group of teens _and a camera crew._

            "Mr. Kaiba!" the woman in glasses screamed, holding a microphone and trying to get as close to her 'victim' as possible. Kaiba, on the other hand, backed away and grabbed the nearest person to him, Isis, and used her as a shield. 

            "We have to get out of here, now!" he hissed, looking around for possible means of escape. Sadly, there were none.

            "Mr. Kaiba! This is CBC News! Is that your boyfriend?" the woman asked, indicating to Pegasus. Kaiba's eyes practically fell out.

            "No!" he replied emotionlessly. 

            "Do you have a relationship with somebody?" the woman continued while the camera man kept on zooming in and out on the group.

            "Yes he does" Mai replied, effectively shutting Kaiba up.

            "Is that so?" the reporter continued.

            "Ya" Tea said, trying to defend a Kaiba who was clueless as to _why they were asking _and_ answering questions about _his_ relationship... what the hell was going on?_

            "Then who is the lucky _man_?" reporter continued while Pegasus regretted changing into his normal clothes.

            "I am no man!" Isis suddenly said, glaring at the woman with the microphone. Oh, Kaiba will _pay_ for this later on.

            "A cross-dresser perhaps?" the woman said as she turned to face the camera again while a swarm of teens were 'wooing' in the background. 

            "_What???" Isis was about to punch that woman and so were the others._

            "Mr. Kaiba, is it true that 'now' you prefer women over man?" the woman enquired, looking at him sternly. 

            "God" Kaiba said as he shook his head. It was just as he feared. "This is enough!" he said and it was then that the camera crew and others were left with one dust trail as Kaiba practically ran for his life only to be closely followed by his other five companions, leaving the reporters face six trails of dust and crickets in the background …    

            "As you can see," the reporter now turned back to face the camera, "Mr. Kaiba is very unpredictable as we finally caught a glimpse of him today. He doesn't seem to have a relationship and then 'bam' and he is with five people, one of them being, as some of us has suspected, _the_ Pegasus himself! Is Kaiba a straight person or a homosexual or is he a lunatic who likes to go 'oral'? Those are the questions that can not be answered due to his isolation from the outside world."    

~~~

            "What was that all about????" Serenity demanded once they were in the limo, 'safe' from the world around them. 

            "Nothing" Kaiba replied darkly as Isis shook her head.

            "It doesn't matter guys" Isis's eyes were downcast as she thought about all that could possibly go wrong with the 'interview' that they just took involuntarily.

            "It _does matter if we are going to appear on the TV!" Mai suddenly exclaimed, glaring at Kaiba and then turning to Tea and asking, "How did I look?"_

            "Like a wet cat" Pegasus suddenly spoke for the first time throughout the conversation. Actually, he didn't talk at all since Kaiba told him something and he change clothes.     

            "I am going to hire a killer to rid this planet of you" Kaiba practically hissed at Pegasus, trying to keep his anger under control. 

            "Is that a threat?" Pegasus asked, his eyes turning into tiny slits.

            "Depending on how you look at it" Kaiba shot back as he leaned against the leather seats of the limo they were in. 

            "Then I guess that I should hire a body guard" Pegasus shrugged his shoulders and closed his eyes.

            "Identity split" Mai told Tea quietly, shaking her head towards Pegasus.

            "May be" Tea whispered back, looking at Pegasus as if for the first time. 

            "Where are we going Kaiba?" Serenity asked him carefully.

            "To some cottage that the program is providing us with" Kaiba replied in a monotone as he too closed his eyes and dosed off, ending any possible conversation that could occur. His nerves were already giving out and he didn't want to throw somebody out of the window of a moving vehicle on a highway at the speed of 120km/hour. Oh, but it was soo tempting to throw Pegasus out … 

~~~

            They've been driving for an hour now in complete silence and Pegasus still couldn't believe that the Kaiba kid cracked his plan … no, that was impossible, he was just faking … hopefully. Then again, Pegasus was a 'genius' for nothing and he always had a backup plan. A plan that would crush Kaiba and his company, a plan that would make _him_ the CEO and even though Kaiba 'knew' that it was about a _picture_, Pegasus still knew that Kaiba didn't know what awaited him.

            "_Just a couple more hours and Kaiba Corp. is mine" Pegasus thought smugly to himself, rubbing his hands together. The embarrassment of being a cross-dresser was definitely worth it. Yes, all of his efforts were worth his time and practically 'his' to-be company._

(Lilo: Christmas holidays are hard, very hard and they fly past as if they are two days … and the reason for crossdressing is not entirely explained, no. it will take one more chapter … ah, this chapter is shorter cuz I dunno, I just don't feel like typing today and I don't want to hold it off for longer so this a is a shorter chapter but hey! ^_____^ lol, I am just tired and I'll have to go to school in a day … the horrors! X_X …… nooo, the final examination starts the week after the break … x_X

Marikue: *sigh* hope that all of you had cool holidays1 ^__^ anyways, R&R!)


	7. Midnight Wanderings

(Lilo:  exams made my mind blank and this is the result! -_- I am extremely sorry for such a wait but I kept on having these angsty thoughts whenever I thought about this fiction and I thought that I better hold the update instead of making a happy(sort of) fiction into a complete suicide/angst! X_X even this chapter is so … dark!!! I hate it! I don't know why! *suffocates herself * and here I go with angst again! *faints* 

Marikue: 0_o? don't mind her, she is stressing over nothing as usual. Well, we don't own Yu-Gi-Oh nor do we own Elimidate. Those two are copyrighted by their owners and not us, alright?!)

**~Chapter 7**

**~****Midnight**** Wanderings~**

            Kaiba sat outside of the small cottage that they were to stay in for the night. After a long and deathly quite ride here, most of his group went to bed. It was ironic, really, how all of them needed to sleep only to wake up, eat and go to sleep again … why? Why was their life so simple? Why couldn't _his be like that? Why was he the one to suffer…? _

            "I am being pathetic" Kaiba told himself quietly as his stared at his reflection in the lake. He began pitying himself again and that never ended nicely. With a sigh and a shake of head, Kaiba continued to stare at his reflection, mind blank and oblivious to everything around him. It would've been so simple. To simply suffocate himself, cut his throat with a knife … anything! But he, _the CEO of Kaiba Corp. didn't have the wits to do it. So many tries, so many failed attempts and he still wanted to end it all. To forget, forget and disappear, without problems or human contact. A wish that seemed so simple yet was so complicated. Impossible and possible at the same time. May he should just….? _

            "Kaiba?" a confident yet quiet and gentle voice brought him out of his angst thoughts. Looking up, he saw Isis looking up at him worriedly, searching for something on his face. Her eyes were sad, as if she knew what he was thinking about, planning to do. Could it be that he was not her 'first' one? Could it be that Marik was … _'Did I just compare Marik and me???'_ Kaiba practically screamed inside of his head but his shell remained calm. The shell that everybody saw was impassive and unstoppable while on the inside, the soul was crying. 

            "What do you want?" his harsh words didn't even affect her. Could it be that she knew that he didn't mean it so sound so dull and hallow? So … cruel and cold…    

            "I was up in Serenity's room when we noticed you sitting out here and…" she trailed off, not being sure how to continue. Kaiba raised his eyes to look at the building and surely, Serenity was starring out of the window on the second floor. Damn, can't a guy have peace without doctors swarming around? 

            "So?" Kaiba asked impassively, his gaze back on Isis. 

            "Its cold, why don't you go inside?" she suggested gently, trying to take Kaiba as far away from the water as possible. Who knew what he would do if he was to stay here any longer!? 

            "And what is it to you? Whether I freeze to death or decided to keep my life for a little longer?" Kaiba mused, his face emotionless. Should he go with her or should he not?

            "I don't find it funny nor do I find it amusing!" Isis huffed and crossed her arms over her chest in annoyance.

            "Go away" Kaiba told her absent-mindedly as he returned his gaze to the water. It was so … inviting …

            "I am not going anywhere mister! Not until you will be coming with me!" Isis insisted. She didn't want to put her last weapon into play because it was only a back-up plan…

            "Go away" Kaiba repeated once again, trying to block out all the sounds around him and ignore the presence of a very irritated girl. 

            "You asked for it!" Isis glared at the back of his head as she took out her water bottle and poured the contents of it onto CEO's head. That _definitely and effectively caught his attention._

            "What the hell was that for, woman?" Kaiba demanded as he felt the water slide down his back. Nope, trying to drown was definitely not on his favorite list anymore! He felt cold and damp and his clothes clanged to his skin…

          "For being a bastard!" Isis scolded him. How can one be so stupid and blind to everything that goes on around them?

            "I resent that!" Kaiba retorted as he glared at the offensive water bottle. No, definitely not water when trying to end a life…  

            "Say what you will but that will not change your present actions" Isis crossed her arms over her chest and huffed. Such ignorance!

            "Go away" Kaiba repeated and once again turned to stare at the water. However, this time it did not look warm and inviting… pills were definitely the next best thing…

            "Kaiba, we went over this already" Isis said in a pleading tone. She was losing his interest! Damn it all…

            "Even if I go inside, what good will it do?" Kaiba was searching for an excuse and dug himself a deeper hole by doing so.   

            "Kaiba!" Isis suddenly exclaimed and grabbed the sleeve of his shirt, trying to pull him away from the water.

            "Why so desperate?" Kaiba mocked her as he watched her struggles with faint amusement.

            "Move your ass right now!" Isis growled through gritted teeth. Acting like this was out of her character but at the moment she didn't care. Her suspicions about Kaiba not being mentally stable were always there, but right now, she knew for sure: he needed a doctor.

            "Leave me alone woman!" Kaiba growled and glared and didn't budge.

            "It's warm inside and you can tell us what the hell is going on between you and Pegasus!" Isis continued to pull even though it wasn't working.

            "Not your business" Kaiba glared at Isis when suddenly, there was a loud gasp behind her and both turned to face Serenity who was standing with her hand over her mouth.

            "I am so sorry! I didn't know that …" she trailed off and Kaiba and Isis realized what position they were in. Both red and embarrassed, they sprang apart as if they were shocked. The only difference was that Isis was acting while Kaiba played it real.

            "There is nothi-" Kaiba didn't manage to finish his sentence as Isis ran up from behind and since he was already standing (instead of sitting) she could apply more pressure in pushing him away from the water. 

            "Then … I _knew it! You are gay!" Serenity exclaimed with her eyes wide open and Kaiba's jaw hit the ground._

            "Now wait just a minute!" Kaiba yelled as Serenity's eyes grew even bigger and she looked him up and down.

           "I just _gotta_ tell Mai and Tea!" and with that, Serenity Wheeler turned and made a mad dash towards the open door, Kaiba hot on her heels. Isis sweatdropped.

            "If it was all that it took to move Kaiba, why did I even _try?" Isis muttered darkly as she followed the trail of dust into the house. _

~~~

            "Oh no you DON'T!" Kaiba caught up with her before she could fulfill her promise of telling Mai and Tea. Actually, Kaiba didn't know why he reacted as such but all of the 'fan' websites claimed that he was gay and it was getting on his nerves. Besides, that wasn't all that there was on the web… Kaiba shuddered as he thought of all the things that people thought of him.

            "Why not?" she ran into her room and Kaiba blocked any possible means of escape as his large frame fit 'perfectly' into the door frame. With a sigh, she sat down onto the floor to catch her breath.

            "It's all over the net, I don't need the entire little gang of ours think that I am one as well" it seemed as if his words were forced as Kaiba made his tightly clenched jaw move. It was hard, but wasn't everything in his life that way?  

            "Kaiba! Why do you …?" she trailed off as she stared at him straight in the eyes. She saw longing, hatred, and something else … 

            "You are blocking the doorway Kaiba" Isis voice came from somewhere outside and snapped Serenity out of her trance. 

            "So you got me inside, now what:?" Kaiba asked as he moved into the room and sat down onto a chair. He figured them out.

            "Too smart" Isis shook her head as she closed the door behind herself and sat down onto her bed.   

            "Jealous?" Kaiba mocked her.

            "Nope, just amused" Isis shook her head. " You owe me one, Kaiba" 

            "Since when?" Kaiba raised his left eyebrow questionably. 

            "Since the reporter-attack" Serenity cut in, a smile on her face.

            "Oh, that …" Kaiba said as he slapped his forehead. _Now_ he knew why they wanted to get him inside. "I am not gay"

            "No, this isn't what we wanted to ask" Serenity told him sternly but since she was sitting cross-legged on the floor and Kaiba was seating in a chair, she failed to look superior. 

            "What we wanted to know is what the hell is going on between you and Pegasus" Isis asked the question that was nagging her for some time now and even though she was guessing the answer, she still wanted to hear it from the person himself. 

            "On two conditions" Kaiba said as he crossed his arms over his chest, his glare in place.

            "What conditions?" Serenity beat Isis to the question.

            "First of all, you are not to tell an outside whatever you hear in this room" 

            "Done" Isis replied and waited for Kaiba to continue.

            "Two: Serenity goes into my room after I am through with the story" to Kaiba, words didn't sound right and he realized that he voiced it not the way he wanted to.

            "Pervert!" Serenity screamed, got off the floor at the speed of light and slapped the CEO. 

            "Kaiba!" Isis's eyes were bigger than saucepans. 

            "It sounded so much better in my head" Kaiba muttered as he massaged his abused jaw.

            "Oh really?" Serenity was beet red.

            "What I meant is I need you to enter my room for a sec, while I just stay here …" Kaiba tried to explain.

            "What's the catch?" Serenity asked as she regarded him with a suspicious glare. Why did he want her to do so?

            "You get to be jumped by a naked Pegasus?" Kaiba thought of the worse.

            "WHAT?" both Isis and Serenity exclaimed at the same time. 

            "No way!" Serenity stared at Kaiba, wide eyed.

            "Yes or no?" Kaiba smirked.

            "Fine, but you tell us about naked Pegasus in your room as well!" Serenity still couldn't get over a shock and hoped that maybe, just maybe, Kaiba wasn't being serious. What she didn't know was that Kaiba was always serious.

            "All right" Kaiba smiled to himself and leaned into the chair. "Get this picture: Pegasus wants Kaiba Corp., doesn't have a millennium item thanks to Bakura, and comes up with a plan. What he does? Tries to make that plan become reality. What is his plan, you ask me?" Kaiba asked before Isis or Serenity could. 

          "Simple, spread the word over the internet that he has a relationship with me, thus comes his 'cross-dressing' role. Then somehow get to me and try to take a picture with me and him kissing or hugging or whatever" Kaiba continued in monotone. "Mokuba, after reading so much crap about me on the internet, decides to sign me up for this, thinking that only females will come and that it would prove that I am not what they think I am. Everything goes according to Pegasus's plan and he gets into the same show that we are all in at the moment. Now, since he failed to take the picture during the day, he bribes the 'ElimiDate' staff to allow us to spend a night at a cottage and to install hidden cameras into my room. Of course the show can never turn down the money and the news story so they agree. Then, according to Pegasus's plan, he takes the picture, publishes it, the companies break contracts with Kaiba Corp. and the company is bankrupt. Pegasus takes over it and is happy. Simple?" CEO finished in a bored tone.

           "Now that is cowardly" Isis was referring to Pegasus. She knew him for some time but she never thought that one could sink this low to get a mere 'chance' of getting Kaiba Corp.      

            "I think so too!" Serenity put in as her face turned stormy. 

            "Do I have to explain _why_ Pegasus is probably naked in my room _right now_?" Kaiba raised his eyebrow to emphasis his question. Both girl looked and each other.

            "No" 

            "Good." At least they weren't stupid and that was a plus. 

            "Um, but how did you figure Pegasus out?" Serenity suddenly asked.

            "I was the best duelist around the world and I am good with strategies. The only reason I am second is because Yami is the pharaoh who got to be stuck in the dark for 5000 years and had a plenty of time to think up many attacks, defenses and other strategies." Kaiba shrugged. It was partially true. 

           "I think it's called 'bragging'" Isis shook her head with a small smile, her view and opinion of Pegasus doing 180 turn.

            "I don't" Kaiba retorted.

            "Who cares" Serenity shrugged as she stood up, actually willing to go into Kaiba's room. Poor thing, he really was … that and he was also very cute when he relaxed … whoa, she was getting off track.    

            "My room is all yours" Kaiba smirked as Serenity sent a glare towards him.

            "I really, _really hope that he is wearing something!" Serenity blushed at the thought of a naked man trying to hug her… _

            "Cross your fingers" Isis suggested as she felt sorry for her friend.

            "And don't worry, I don' think he will publish the material" Kaiba added, seeing her distress. " I mean, he could use it for blackmailing me but you…"

            "Me what?" Serenity glared at Kaiba.

            "Well, you are not that important" Kaiba smirked but his smirk faded as Serenity towered over him and he remembered how hard this girl could hit.

            "Really?" she was thinking about _not_ going there anymore.

            "Um" Kaiba was at loss of words. 

            "Say please" it just hit Serenity and for some reason, she wanted to hear Kaiba say the word. He never did before…

            "No way!" he was a man, not a dog! 

            "I won't go and I will tell the rest of the world about your little secret!" Kaiba blinked at her words. She was threatening him! He should've known better than to trust a female! And at the moment, she seemed pretty serious about going and telling the others…

            "Please?" Kaiba spoke in a barely audible voice and was shocked when she hugged him.

            "See, all you have to do is ask nicely" Serenity stopped hugging him and walked out of the room, crossing her fingers and wishing that Pegasus was at least wearing pants.

(Lilo: hmm, the ending isn't as bad … not as dark as the beginning … sorry for holding this up for so long! I scratched this chapter out three times! X_X gah! Well, anyways, hope that you aren't mad and that you enjoyed it! ^_____^

Marikue: Don't forget to leave a nice review … nice please? *puppy dog eyes*) 


	8. Seto Kaiba and the ‘Evil’ Modem Socket

(Lilo: dodges books and pencils and other objects sorry! Plz don't kill me! I just couldn't write this story! sniff whenever I opened it, I just wanted to cry and bang my head against the table … Sigh …death threats are welcome … I feel so guilty … However, i have to finish my other story first so this story will probably be put on hold (like it was before) before i finish the other story. **Oh, and if this chapter is REALLY weird, just tell me and i will rewrite it, ok? cuz i am kind of worried...**

Marikue: Please read this chapter with care, having a glass of water and a Tylenol near you, because we are not responsible for the abuse that you might cause yourself after seeing how stupid she (glares at Lilo) made Kaiba act.

**Disclaimer: Lilo doesn't own Yu-Gi-Oh or Elimidate**)

**Chapter 8**

**Seto**** Kaiba and the 'Evil' Modem Socket **

Serenity slowly walked up to Kaiba's door, unsure whether she should knock or just waltz in. Turning around, she saw Kaiba and Isis staring at her from the other side of the hall, looking intrigued. With a sigh, Serenity decided to face her doom. How bad could it be, really?

"_Love!!!!_" a shriek came from the room the moment she opened the door and then a couple of things happened. First, she was tackled by Pegasus and second, she was blinded by millions of camera flashes …

"Gefff ouffff!" she gritted out as Pegasus practically squashed her flat against the tiled floor. She could also hear somebody snickering in the background …

"What the…?" Pegasus took a good look at the one who was underneath him at the very moment. A girl with brown hair, green eyes and unnaturally blue skin….

"I can't breathe!" Serenity managed to chock out. For such a slim body, Pegasus was unnaturally heavy.

"Why…?" Pegasus blinked a couple of times and then looked straight ahead. What he saw made him want to die right there and then. Kaiba, standing with his arms folded across his chest, his I-told-you-I-am-smarter glare in place and Isis simply had a sad look on her face. With one fluid motion, Pegasus rolled off of Serenity and was on his feet in a matter of seconds. Serenity inhaled sharply.

"Ironic" was all that Kaiba said. He knew it, he just _knew_ that Pegasus would go that far and yet he hoped that maybe, just maybe his imagination was playing its I-think-that-I-know-what-he-thinks-but-I-think-I-don't-know-what-he-thinks tricks on him. Realizing that he, after all, was right, Kaiba stormed back into Serenity and Isis's room and locked the door. By now, Mai and Tea came out of their room, having heard the commotion and were now gaping at a nearly naked Pegasus.

"It's not…" Pegasus put his head into his hands. While he stood there, engulfed in despair, Mai and Tea got a good look at his Blue Eyes White Dragon briefs and turned away in disgust.

"Let me help you" Isis told Serenity gently as the other girl took her outstretched hand in attempt to get off the floor.

"Thanks" Serenity murmured, trying to avert her gaze. If Joey _ever_ found out that she was literally jumped by Pegasus, she would not be able to go outside, ever.

"We have plenty of proof," six people came out of the room that Kaiba was supposed to occupy, all wearing black suits and holding professional cameras in their hands.

"This is…" Pegasus finally came out of his stupor but the six reporters didn't even listen to him.

"We have a perfect story now, thank you." one of them said and they turned around, heading for the door.

"This isn't the one! I promise…" but Pegasus's words fell deaf to their ears.

"What is the meaning of this?" Mai demanded, arms crossed and her chin high in the air.

"Yes, I would like to know too," Tea tapped her foot impatiently, looking from Serenity to Pegasus to Isis and back to Serenity.

"I will hire a killer if you do so much as to say a word about this," Pegasus sent Serenity and Isis cold glares and disappeared into Kaiba's original room, slamming the door in process.

"What was he doing there?" Tea blinked, dumbfounded, and sent Isis a pleading looking.

"Ask Kaiba," Isis shook her head, as if to clear it. She wasn't getting involved in this and even if the other two girls begged, she wouldn't change her mind.

"There is no way we will be able to get any answers from Mr I-have-an-ice-cube-showed-up-my-ass," Mai slapped her forehead, referring to Kaiba. He was a very difficult person to manage, even for Mai. Then again, she always had to remind herself that even though Seto Kaiba had a lot of similarities with Joey, both of them were also very different people…

"Our room," was all that Isis suddenly said, starring at the locked door. "Kaiba, open the door this instant!" but no one replied. Isis and Serenity's eyes widened. Unbeknown to Mai and Tea, the two girls effectively changed the topic.

* * *

Kaiba knew that this would be a bad day, but he never thought that it would be _this_ bad. First was the cold morning, then the discovery of the contestants, then trouble with Pegasus, then… Kaiba involuntarily shuddered.

"You know Seto, you should really reconsider _not_ jumping out of your helicopter sometime soon," Kaiba spoke to himself. It was a thought that he entertained during one of his 'how-to-die' modes, when he would spend hours in a dark corner of his room, brooding on the possibilities of a painful or a less painful end. He never went through with it, never because one thing had stopped him. He couldn't put Mokuba through all the struggles he was going through, the kid simply didn't deserve it all.

"Speaking of Kaiba Corp. and Mokuba …" Kaiba trailed off, looking around the room for a _working_ computer. Spotting one in the corner opposite of the one he was currently occupying, Kaiba had a little mental struggle while deciding whether to move or not to move. The temptation of wanting to see how his company was fairing without him was great and he gave in.

"Kaiba, open the door this instant," he could distantly hear as he crawled his way to the object of his desires. Yes, he was too lazy to get up and walk over, so why waste energy when you can crawl? Who cared if it was un-CEO like? Nobody was in the room to see him do so. The banging on the door to now _his _room continued until Kaiba remembered that he was _still_ suffering from an immense headache.

"Cease that banging or _you_ will _de_cease," Kaiba roared, figuring that if he didn't do something to stop that crazy female, no one would do it for him. The banging abruptly stopped and he smiled his triumphal, winning smile.

"If you want something done, do it yourself, Seto!" he told himself cheerfully and finally made it to the computer, wondering if he would have any sense of self left once the week was over. Pressing the button, Kaiba was met with a very loud sound that definitely did not improve his 'I want to die' mode. After waiting for 5 minutes for the computer to load, Kaiba's mood went from 'I want to die' into 'I want to kill' mode.

"Stupid piece of &%$#!" Kaiba growled, realizing that not everybody in the world had computers as fast and cool as he. No, this discovery did not make him happy, and when the computer finally loaded, Kaiba was VERY intrigued when he discovered that the computer worked on dial-up.

"Some _still_ use that?" His face was not showing his amusement, having the cold and collected façade permanently engraved into his pretty feature, but on the inside, his left AND right side of brain were compelled. Raising his eyebrow, he inspected the message that the computer gave him and realized that he, in fact, had to 'connect' the modem cable. If he hadn't been in an orphanage where there were only two computers, one in the director's room and the other at the front desk, he would've never known what a modem was. And so, Kaiba started his mission: Connect to the Internet.

"Phase 1," Kaiba murmured to himself as he, once again, found himself on the floor while his mind created a plan that would prove most efficient in this kind of task, "Find the cable wire!" This proved to be a little more complicated. Kaiba, being the impatient and perfect CEO, found it really annoying that his wristband got tangled up in all the wires connecting random devices to the main CPU. Kaiba, keeping in mind that he had a headache, proved to be very impatient and ended up ripping all of the wires out of their correct sockets. Bad move! Thus began a sub -mission to Phase 1: Reconnect Every Wire. Thus, another 5 minutes were spent being totally and completely pissed off at every single little wire that Kaiba had to _painfully_ reconnect, as well as being mad at his wristband. His headache was so sever that for a second there, Kaiba thought that the wristband actually winked and smiled at him. However, once the sub-mission was accomplished, Kaiba's complicated mind (that was currently in much pain) set another task: To Find a Phone Socket. That, surprisingly, proved even _more_ difficult that Phase 1 and its sub-mission combined.

"Where the %&#$ is it?" Kaiba glared around the room, and if looks could set things on fire, the entire cottage would've already been a small pile of innocent-looking ashes that would smile their evil smile while being collected into a mini lunch-box. Yes, Kaiba was so frustrated, that he actually bothered to _get up_ from the floor and begin his search. He looked around the room and then, suddenly, came to a very shocking discovery when he tried to move an armchair he was sitting in while Isis and Serenity were still in the room.

"Never would've thought that they would _screw and glue_ the furniture to the floor…" Kaiba silently mused as he realized the reason behind the armchair's immobility. Faced with such circumstances, Kaiba decided to just look through the small cracks between the walls and the furniture. His search, however, proved to be fruitless after he looked behind all the objects that were in close proximity to the computer, like the bed, the nightstand and even a random lamp. Nothing, his search turned up nothing. Then, his genius brain, sensing that the world was set against its owner, was struck with a sudden and yet brilliant idea. The idea was to look right across the room, the opposite wall, only to find quite a HUGE sofa that took up half the wall.

"No designer is dumb enough to place a computer so far from the only portal to the net," Kaiba told himself, scowling, as he moved to give the couch a closer inspection. He could NOT believe his eyes! There, right in the middle behind the huge sofa, was that desired socket. Ohhhh, Kaiba was beyond pissed because there was another wire _already_ connected! That must've meant that the phone was somewhere around the room, also meaning that Seto Kaiba, the CEO of Kaiba Corp, was totally and completely stupid. So, entering his 'I am going to break something' mode, Kaiba stomped around the room in search for a phone. This time, he was MUCH smarter. Kaiba, the genius whose head was _still_ in much pain, followed the little innocent wire to the closet. Yes, the closet.

"The designer was drunk, yes, drunk," Kaiba agreed with himself when he found the phone innocently perched on one of the shelves _inside_ the closet. That little discovery marked the start of Kaiba's 'Time to Trash Everything in This Room' mode. Grabbing the innocent phone, Kaiba tore the entire shelf out of the closet because the phone, too, was screwed to the shelf, and flung it across the room, smashing the window along with whatever there was left of the phone. Suddenly, a _draft_ made itself known.

"At least I have another cable wire!" Kaiba sighed with relief, realizing that his painful search _didn't_ come to absolutely nothing. Once he got to the computer, he lowered himself onto the floor, crawled under the desk and suddenly realized the cable was an inch short to be able to reach the socket. Frustrated, Kaiba, with his extensive strength, pulled the wire and connected it, but at a price: the other end came out of the socket behind the couch. Kaiba, eyes flaring, did not like how things were going for him. No, he _definitely_ did not like how things were going. His head hurt and Kaiba realized that he didn't want to think anymore. Well, that certainly proved disadvantageous when he tried to get up (not thinking) while still being under the desk, thus successfully smashing his already hurting head against hard wood that the desk he was currently residing under was made of. Nah, it felt more like some very strong metal to his poor, abused head!

"$&% it ALL!" he roared and, this time using a little part of his brain that still remained sane, crawled out from under the desk, got to his feet, stomped to the couch and literally _ripped_ it out, carpet and all, and, lifting the couch over his head due to the adrenalin that was currently running through his veins due to the fact that he was very mad, he, too, tossed the couch out of the window, shattering the remaining glass. But, because he was NOT thinking at the moment, he didn't realize that maybe, _maybe_, the couch that he just tossed out the window might actually _drag_ the carpet that it was _literally_ glued to, and that evil carpet might actually start dragging _other_ things (that were also glued to it) in the room!

"WHaa…" were Kaiba's words as he felt the carpet rise under his feet. He could also hear screams coming from somewhere below (presumable where the couch was about to land if not for the carpet that was holding it), but those screams were irrelevant due to his current situation. Kaiba, thinking, now _thinking_, jumped over the rim of the carpet and realized something that didn't come to him before: the underneath of the said carpet was _metal_. So now, the poor and fully mentally disturbed CEO of Kaiba Corp watched as the couch, combining its efforts with the evil-metal -underneath-carpet, dragged everything in the room through the window that was not really a window anymore. After what seemed like a minute, Kaiba found himself standing in a completely bare room, with no furniture or the precious computer insight. The only thing that he could see was that totally possessed phone socket.

"I don't like you," he told the phone socket and then suddenly got very angry. Marching up to the innocent-looking thing, he kicked it with intend of breaking the plastic and when his foot collided with it, not only did the plastic crack, but also one of his toes. Oh, behind the plastic was also metal. Suddenly, realization hit him. Looking out the ex-window, he blinked as he saw that his 'entire' ex-room was outside but what amused him the most was just 'how' it resided. The metal underneath the carpet was now serving as the 'roof' of the bent room, and Kaiba suspected that all items remained in their exact places (Isis and Serenity's clothes didn't count) but simply upside down.

"What the hell are you doing!!?" he heard that voice before, when the couch flew out the window. Looking right, Kaiba saw _all_ girls (except Pegasus whose snores could be heard from Kaiba's other ex-room) starring at him with their eyes wide open and their jaws on the ground. Innocently blinking, Kaiba smiled and turned around, happily _hopping_ (his toe hurt a lot) through the empty grey room and out into the hallway. A maniac smile appeared on his face as his mind (that had no sane part left) set a new destination: the kitchen.

(Lilo: This is a miracle! I still haven't finished FA but found the time AND inspiration to finish off this chapter. It was rewritten because I did not like Kaiba's character and maybe I'll eventually find the time and energy to edit the other three previous chapters, where Kaiba's character was very very NOT Kaiba-like. I tried to make Kaiba's character a little amusing/crazy/cold and **yet I think I am making him sound totally insane!** And I am making a normal person who is reading this crap think of just 'wut' I was smoking (no, I actually wasn't! this is totally inspiration) … I seriously need to work on that.

If you think that the ordeal with Pegasus is over, think again! It will get much, much worse! Muahahahahahah! … I pity Kaiba…

Marikue: if she starts another story before finishing this, you have my permission to shut her into a box and feed her with cabbage until she finishes this one…

Lilo: OO gulp D-did you s-say c-c-cab-cabbage?

Marikue: evil laughter

Lilo: dies

Marikue:** We need a beta reader! **Also, R&R!)


End file.
